Secrets held within
by RR-Roza-Robertson
Summary: Is it truly possible for happy endings to occur? This is what Mai Taniyama wishes to find out. With a past that no one could ever guess, she goes back to the gang she hasnt seen in three years. How will they react, and will they like the changes in her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic. This is Mai x Lin, don't like don't read  
>I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, though I do own the plot.<br>****R&R please, but no flames, though I do take constructive criticism XD**

Chapter one

"Mai, is that you?" the shocked queries of the group were sounded. It's been three years since Naru and Lin-san left to go to England, and two years since they came back. But I wasn't here. I had broken all contact I had with everybody the day that they all left. I never spoke to them again, and I even went so far as to leaving the country and travelling. Everywhere I was only brought pain, but then again, I can't run from my past and I can't run from myself, I was a fool to think so.

"Hi" I said meekly. I understand how they don't think it was me. Gone is that short skirts and sleeveless shirts and short hair, now I wear black jeans, long sleeved shirts, jumpers and knee high boots and gloves, even in winter. Plus my hair now reaches my bottom.

I haven't spoken to anybody since they left because I couldn't stand the pain and shame. Everyone was here, staring at me in shock and looking me up and down. Today I wore black skinny jeans, a black form fitting long sleeved shirt with a deep V-neck, my black choker, my hair down and my black knee high boots.

"What are you doing here?" Bou-san asked, hope and pain marring his features. No, this is why I didn't want to come back. It was too hot and so I pushed my sleeves up and looked at Naru.

"Actually, I need to speak with Shibuya-san" they seemed shocked I didn't call him Naru, but I ignored that. He glared at me, and unlike when I had worked here as a school girl, this time it was actually filled with hate. He motioned me into his office and I followed, head ducked to hide the pain I knew would be shown on my face. We entered his office but I didn't sit down like he motioned.

"I'm here for Gene" I began, my voice quiet as I fidgeted with the bottom of my shirt. He stared at me in angered shock.

"Well, he's not here right now but feel free to leave a message, oh wait, you can speak to him yourself, can you not?" he snarled. I winced, but shook my head. I was in pain, I'm not sure how I had mistaken my love for Gene as love for Naru, and then to find out that Gene was actually dead almost killed me.

"No, he told me to come here to tell you that he's…he's moved on. He's no longer clinging to this plane any longer" I whispered, the stunned silence that was filled with anger and pain was almost palpable, I was sure that we could cut it up right now.

"You came all the way here from wherever the hell you were just to tell me this?" he snarled and I shook my head again.

"N-no, I had to come here anyway. Listen, I'm sorry, I'm just doing as he said. I didn't mean to cause trouble" I tried again, turning and heading to the door.

"Didn't meant to cause trouble? You show up out of the blue after three years and suddenly give me this message? What do you expect me to do? Scream and dance and thank you?" he yelled in anger and I lost it.

"No, of course I wouldn't expect that from you! You're Naru, the almighty narcissist that expects everybody to get on their knees and bow before you! I'm sorry I came back, I did as I was told, I didn't want to come back but it was the least I could do!" I yelled back in anger, turning around I slammed open the door, staring at some pain filled faces. I knew they had heard what we yelled; they knew I didn't want to come back.

I ducked my head and began walking out the door when I bumped into somebody. Unfortunately, in front of everybody, they grabbed my bare wrists, our skin connected and I gasped. My eyes were closed as I felt pain rock through my brain.

"I'm sorry, dear, are you alright?" I opened my eyes, tears in them as I pulled my wrist from her grip, not wanting to see anything else as I pulled my sleeves down and motioned over to the SPR team, Naru know standing out the front of his door.

"It's alright, Hinajira-san" I said before realising my slip as I looked down. I heard her gasp and saw her begin to shake in slight fear.

"How do you know my name? Have we met before?" I glanced over at her before shaking my head and giving her a kind smile that calmed her down.

"It's alright, I'm sorry but no, we haven't met. Tell these people all about your daughter, trust me, you're in good hands, they will do anything they can to help you" she gaped again, tears in her eyes as she placed a hand over her mouth in shock.

"How did you know about my daughter? I haven't told anybody" she said, wondering how this stranger knew so much about her life. I didn't answer her, instead giving her a kind smile and beginning to leave, walking past her.

"Wait, do you work here?" I shook my head and glanced back at my old family in pain, but the shock written on their faces did nothing to quell it. Even if I would've laughed silly at the dumb look on Naru's face.

My powers have escalated, and I don't know how to control them. They cause more pain and agony than they do well, but I don't care. I'm useless anyway.

"No, I'm an ex-employee, and I'm sure I've out done my do" I said but just as I went to leave she gripped my wrist and almost pleaded with me to stay.

"Please, I will feel much better if you stay. Please stay and help me" Hinajira-san said and I sighed once again, removing her hand from my covered wrist I shrugged.

"Mai-san, I believe you should stay, after all, you do seem to know more than you are telling us" Naru said and I turned an icy cold glare onto him that even he himself seemed shocked I can deliver.

"I have nothing to tell you. You do not wish for me to be heard, I will stay because Hinajira-san wishes for me to stay" I said before gently guiding her to the couch. I sat down next to the client, placing a comforting hand on her knee as I patted it.

"Why don't you tell them what has been occurring?" I said and she nodded, making me smile at the young woman. She may only be around her early thirties, black hair that fell mid-back, dark brown eyes with slightly pale skin. She looked tired though.

"I live in a large manor that my husband owned, he recently died a year ago, my daughter, Akiko, was only four. She had always been so happy and cheerful, and she still is…to an extent. Lately, she'll come into the house s-screaming that someone hurt her; she'll have bruises covering her back and arms. At night we'll wake up, she'd have stayed in my room, and when we go into her room there'll be blood on the walls in writing, I'm not sure what it says because it isn't in a language I understand. Tapping is always heard coming from her closet, like someone's knocking on the door but when we open it, there is nothing in there. I even took her clothes out to see if it would still happen and it does" she was almost in tears I noted, and I hesitantly placed an arm around her shoulders.

"We'll take your case, please leave your home address and number. Is it far from civilisation?" Naru asked, I kept my eyes away from his. I was angry, ashamed but mostly in pain.

"Yes. It is a fifteen hours' drive away. If you need to stay in this house there is enough room. You all can have a room each if you wish" she said, I smiled at her generosity.

"Yes, please, and I would also like an extra room for our equipment, one with a lot of plugs if possible" sh nodded her head almost frantically, standing up and bowing.

"Thank you so much, Shibuya-san" Naru nodded before motioning to a pad and pen. Once she left I stood, grabbing my bag again and moving to leave.

"Mai-san, wait" I stopped, bowing my head to hide my face, I turned.

"Yes, Takigawa-san?" I looked up then, my face expressionless, which was hard to do when I noted the pain on his.

"Will you help us on this case? Like old times?" he questioned sadly, and I noticed they had all stopped what they were doing and staring at me. Even Naru, now that he knows my powers have escalated, didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Times are not like back then, but if I am welcome I will help. But there are things I cannot tell you that I know you all will question. My number is the same, if you wish for me to come you may call" with that, I turned and left the building.

I sighed, I hated being so formal with them, but if they found out about me than they will hate me. They will be disgusted in me I knew. Nobody knew of my supposed feelings for Gene. In truth, I had thought that I loved him, but I knew I couldn't. I didn't love Naru or Gene. I was a seventeen year old girl; it was a bad crush, my first. I was stupid to ruin so much with my wrong thoughts. I had only let Gene know this a few weeks ago, I had told him to say goodbye to his brother, but he snapped that his brother was an idiot for hurting me like he did. I told him that we all knew that, but he was his brother, he loved him and deserved a goodbye. I hoped Naru saw the paper I had 'dropped' on the floor. It was a letter Gene wanted me to give to Naru, Gene's goodbye because he didn't want to say it to his face. Gene knew his brother loved him; he just wanted Naru to know that he loved him as well.

I walked the long way back to the hotel, trying as hard as I could not to bump into anybody. I didn't know how to control my powers, and seeing people's life, past, present and future flash before your eyes is sometimes a gift and a curse. You are able to see the happy memories of their life, but at times you see the worst. At times, you see the things you've never wished to, and you can't change it. You can't wish it didn't happen or wasn't going to because you know that's not how your power works. They show you the things that _will_ come into fruition.

That night, I simply showered, dressed and fell asleep. I was always exhausted now, no matter what. I got up in the morning, dressing in some blue skinny jeans, a blue singlet with a black loose long sleeved shirt over it that reached almost to my knees. I wore my usual black gloves that were more like latex as they easily conformed to my hands every bend, making them easy to use unlike those thick wool ones. I put my hair in a high ponytail, but kept my fringe out so that it almost covered my eyes. I put on my knee high boots and grabbed my duffle bag that was my only luggage.

I walked down the stairs of the hotel, my eyes widening in shock as I saw the SPR gang outside. When they saw me they smiled, before getting a look at my pale and washed out skin. It's true that I'm not as healthy anymore, my gift takes too much out of me and I have to constantly worry about having skin that isn't easily touchable.

I let my eyes fall to the ground, missing the frown it caused to come upon all their faces; I watched my feet as I walked. Suddenly though, I was pushed over, as I did they fell as well. Somehow, it ended with them gripping my hand, but as we fell their hands had pushed my sleeve up, so they were gripping my bare skin. The pain that rocketed through my body made me cry out. I yanked my arm from theirs on instinct, they grunted as I gripped my head, tears falling from my eyes in pain as their future flashes through my head.

Killing. Murder. Rape. Pain. Screams. Blood. So much blood. Laughter. Smiling. He likes it. He likes what he does.

He glared down at me when I looked up at him, and I flinched from his view, hiding my head as he picked my bag up and held out a hand. I stood on my own, pulling my bag from his hold, pushing past him and running out to the others.

"Mai, what's wrong?" I couldn't save that poor girl. Oh god, but what if I could? No, I don't know when it will happen. Will it be tonight, tomorrow? I don't know and I don't know where.  
>"Nothing, John. It's fine. We better go" I mumbled, everyone got into the back of the van and I stood shocked before shrugging and getting into the front.<p>

"Why am I in the front?" I asked and Naru glared at me, not as much hate but still hatefully.

"We don't want you in pain the entire time, now would we?" he snapped and I looked down immediately.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I put my seat belt on. As he turned the car on familiar songs went through the car. I looked up in confusion to Lin-san who was driving. He grinned sheepishly and I smiled, giggling since it was a look I wasn't used to on him.

"Do you understand the lyrics, Mai?" Bou-san asked in shock. Right, they didn't know my past. I looked down in pain and nodded.

"I know English, Bou-san" I told him before looking back out the window.

"How?" Masako asked tactlessly, I smiled, that was so like her.

"I lived there until I was twelve" I told them and they gaped at me.

"You lived in England?" Naru asked, I wrapped my arms around my front and nodded. My secrets were eating me up alive.

"Yeah" I saw the curious look on Lin-san's face and gave him a smile, one that he returned.

"Can you tell us why you were in Tokyo?" John asked carefully, I turned to look at him and gave a brief nod.

"I lived in England with my mum, dad and twin sister" everyone gaped at me, knowing what went on with Naru and Gene, and how his twin had died. They never knew that I had my own twin that was taken from me as well. I could see Naru tense at the mention of my sister.

"When Anya, my sister, and I were five we watched our father die as a man murdered him. He wanted to get to us, but we had always been psychics, her slightly stronger than me and she used some PK and slammed him into the wall. At that time mum ran in with the cops but the man managed to get away and we were sent to live in America. It was almost a year until I started high school when I watched mum and Anya die by the same man. In a fit of rage I channelled Anya's psychic powers, as we always had a telepathic bond, and slammed him through the wall, it broke his neck. I was sent to an orphanage where a nice couple adopted me. They took me to Tokyo, but by the time I was fifteen they died in a car crash. By that time I was old enough to look after myself" I told them, they gaped but I simply turned back around and listened to the music circulate through the car.

~~^_^~~ Time Change – At Manor ~~^_^~~

I stretched as I got out of the car, hearing wonderful pops and cracks of my joints going back to place. The others had fallen asleep a while ago, being a fifteen hour drive, and having left at eight in the morning, it was only 11 at night.

"Taniyama-san" I looked up as Hanijima-san walked out. Her real name is Chekiko, and her daughter Akiko. I walked over, the daughter was so cute, and she was only five now. She had almost ankle length black hair that was in a braid, blue eyes, and pale skin and cute features. She wore a white night dress and carried a teddy bear.

I walked over, smiling at Chekiko before kneeling down.

"Hello, Akiko. My name's Mai" I said, she smiled up at me and held her hand out. I smiled back and shook her hand.

"Hi, Mai-sempai, would you play with me?" well, she got straight to the point, didn't she? I smiled at her and looked up at Chekiko.

"Actually, we wanted to speak with you first" I said, still kneeling down in front of her. Her face lit up and she smiled.

"Oh, can we have hot chocolate while we talk? Mamma never lets us have hot chocolate, but you're so nice that she wouldn't be able to say no to you!" she cried and I laughed, hearing her mother's defeated sigh.

"Fine, I'll make some" she sounded exhausted and I shook my head, standing up I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't I have Akiko show me around while you show Shibuya-san and the others where the rooms are? I'll be happy to make everyone some hot coco" I said, she smiled and nodded while I grinned down at the little girl.

"Can you take me to the kitchen?" the little girl was like she was overcome with energy as she grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the kitchen and house. I laughed, happily following her.

"I'll go with, we don't know how dangerous the ghost is" I heard Lin-san mutter before following us.

"Akiko, may I ask you something before we head back to the others?" I asked her, taking a sip of my own hot chocolate while Lin-san stood next to me and Akiko sat on the bench. She glanced up from her mug and got a serious look on her face, I didn't like it. A young girl should be happy, never serious. They should always wear a smile, but innocence and happiness doesn't stay forever, at her age mine was ripped from me.

"Can you tell me, when you get hurt, what happens?" I asked, she suddenly got a sad look in her eyes but nodded.

"I'm usually asleep. I feel scared suddenly and angry and then I feel like someone's hitting me, when no one's there" she whispered, the sad look in her eyes made me sigh and walk over. With my gloved hand I pulled her chin up and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this, I just know it" she smiled, being reassured and nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you where everyone else is" she said happily, grabbing her cup of hot chocolate after she had jumped on the ground. I placed mine and Lin-san's on the tray, despite his slight disappointed stare at not being able to take another sip, as we walked down the blackened hallways.

"Akiko, why are the lights not on?" I asked, a sense of foreboding coming over me. She glanced back and shrugged.

"The lights don't work. It costs too much money to keep so many light bulbs" I nodded in understanding. Akiko hurried ahead, obviously knowing her way around this _humongous _building, while Lin-san walked next to me.

"Mai, I know you don't wish to answer, but every time you touch someone, do you really see flashes?" Lin-san asked hesitantly, I sighed and shook my head.

"No, I don't see flashes. I see their _life_. Past, present and future. Some things that they don't even remember and things that they won't know until later" I told him, he turned and gaped at me, but I gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry" he said, and I nodded. He realised that this isn't a gift, it's a curse. He knew that and I was happy that he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter, thanks so much for reading this XD  
>Once again, I do not own any of the characters, but I do own the plot <strong>

Chapter two

It couldn't be helped; life sucked. I was told I had to stay in Akiko's room, to see if anything else happened. The men couldn't do it, as from further discussion with Chekiko it doesn't attack men, Ayako wouldn't do it as she was too scared, though she wouldn't admit it, and Masako told me that she had no defence against it. I had simply sighed and told them I would, knowing there was no other way. There were cameras in the room, and I just had to sleep. But I found that I couldn't, my eyes continuously looking at the closet. Oh god, this was creeping me the hell out.

Suddenly, the tapping began and I sat up in bed, glancing at the cameras and knowing that Lin-san would be there, staring at me. It sounded as if someone was simply tapping their fingers against the inside of the door, but it then became a little bit louder, the ghost tapping it harder. I sighed and shakily stood, before a loud bang occurred, the tapping turning into closed-fist hits, I jumped slightly, but stood my ground. Sighing, I thought of something. Taking my gloves off and throwing them to the ground, I rolled my sleeves up and walked towards the closet. Hesitating, I heard the speaker suddenly.

"Mai, what are you going?" I picked up the walky-talky and sighed.

"Seeing if I can get anything, tapping is being heard" I said back, I jumped again at a very large bang, knowing that she was getting angry.

"Mai, don't. We need to know more about it!" snapped Naru into the other walky-talky.

"Yeah, and this might get the fucking information, you imbecile" I growled out, my hand shaking, an inch away from the oak wood. My heart beat fast and I felt a cold sweat, anticipating the pain it would cause and what I may see.

"Mai, you don't know if it is going to hurt you when it finds out, and you still can't fully control yourself!" Lin-san tried to have a go at stopping me.

"I don't care! Something's going on, just be ready if it decides to kill me!" I snapped back, and before they had a chance to say anything else, I placed my hand on the wood. I dropped to my knees in pain but refused to let go as I kept my hand on it. My limbs forcefully shook and the world spun, but I refused to back down. I was nothing if not stubborn.

The tapping got louder, so loud to the point that it sounded like a herd of elephants stomping through the house. Still, that echoed in the back of my mind as the memories of the horror went through my mind.

I was a young girl, five years old and hiding. I tried to barricade my door, but I was too young, too weak and not able to lift as much. The banging on the door was getting too loud, and in fear I cried out loud every time his fist hit the door. I was terrified. He'd never been this mad before, and I was worried about what he would do.

"Come out, Fumiko!" I cried as his fist cracked the door.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed back, running to the closet. I hid, closing my eyes and placing my hands over my ears. It went quiet and I knew that couldn't mean something good. Suddenly, the door opened and I was pulled out by my hair. I screamed in pain, before feeling a sharp pain as I was stabbed over and over again in the stomach with a knife. I was then thrown back into the closet and I vaguely heard the door shutting, before what sounded like chains. I was in so much pain, it felt like fire ripping through my stomach, and my five year old body couldn't take it much longer. I screamed, I cried, I gasped for air and slowly, oh so slowly…I bled to death.

I sat up with a gasp, breathing heavily and crying in pain as I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Mai!" someone said but I pushed them away. I kept my eyes closed, taking in deep breaths to control my beating heart before finally wiping away the tears and opening my eyes. I vaguely noticed I was back in the base room, but the images of my vision kept flashing through my head.

"Mai, did you find anything?" I glanced up at Naru and nodded, standing up and walking over to a chair, I saw my gloves and put them on.

"Are you going to tell us?" Naru snapped, I simply glanced up at him before stealing Osamu's laptop. They stared at me in confusion as I brought up the site that gives me anything I need on house history. I typed in the address and the little girls' name, and immediately I got all the information I needed.

I spun the laptop around and passed it to him.

"The little girl named Fumiko, her father beat her. One night it got bad and she hid in her closet, her father managed to get into her room, pulled her out and stabbed her repeatedly before shoving her back in and locking the door" I sucked in a breath before grimacing. Standing up, I slowly lifted my top up, staring down at the knife like wounds. It looked as if they were newly healed stab wounds.

"Oh Christ, Mai. You never told us that happen when you get visions!" Ayako cried as she got down onto her knees and looked at them. I wondered what she'd think if I said that I have the same wounds as the people in my visions, if someone is stabbed, I show the scars, if someone gets a broken arm, so do I, if someone is raped…I shrugged her worries off, pushing my shirt back down and sitting on the couch.

"I'm just glad they aren't open wounds like before, means I'm beginning to, kind of, control how the vision affects me" I said positively, though I'm not really positive anymore. What's the point when your life revolves around death?

"You are nowhere near controlling them, Mai! Christ, why didn't you come to us sooner, we could've helped you?" Bou-san exploded. I stared at him, he was pissed and he wanted answers, but I wasn't going to give them. I stared at Naru, my face indifferent, though his held anger. I saw Masako off to the side, glaring at me dangerously. Oh, she still thinks I'm a rival? The idiot doesn't even see that Naru and I hate each other.

"That isn't something you want to ask me. Besides, Takigawa-san, it takes two to tango, and nobody bothered to come to me either, I'm not the only one in fault here. I'll go back to bed now" I said, standing and walking away. Half-way there I stopped, knowing that someone was following me.

"Lin-san, just say what you need to" I said before turning, he sheepishly grinned at me, making my heart pound as I gave him a small smile. I couldn't be angry at him, he was the only one who truly hasn't hurt me.

"I wanted to know if you're alright. I know that you were Fumiko-san in your vision, that mustn't have been the best dream" I frowned slightly but gave a small smile as he walked up beside me.

"I'm okay, as well as I can be. I'm just not sure who this ghost belongs to. The little girl may just want to be known, but it makes no sense as to why she is hurting others" I said with a small frown.

"Maybe she wants a friend" the statement almost made my blood freeze.

"I hope that isn't true. Anyway, was there anything else you wanted?" I asked, his intense gaze almost froze me, making me feel odd things that I wouldn't admit.

"I'm not sure if it will work, but I may be able to help you control your visions" he said. He now had my rapt attention as I stared at him. He smiled and motioned to the direction of the kitchen. I nodded, following him.

After making tea for us both we sat down at the small kitchen table in there. I vaguely noted that this room had no cameras.

"You said you can help, how?" I asked, almost desperately. He seemed nervous and hesitant, something I wasn't used to on him, but it was cute and charming in an odd way.

"We basically share the gift. I will see some of your memories, and you will see some of mine. It will create a bond between us; I will know when you're in trouble just as you will know if I am. If this happens, you will need to focus on the power to be able to have visions. When you touch something you won't automatically see their lives and it won't cause you pain" he said. It didn't sound too bad, except for the part of seeing my memories, if I don't control what he sees than it will be very embarrassing. But the bond didn't sound bad; in fact, I like the thought of having a bond with Lin-san. Calling on the power at will and not being in pain when it happens sounds even better.

"How?" I asked. He glanced at me, and I knew that this was the part that he was nervous to tell me. He was worried and reluctant that much I could tell.

"We'd, uh, have to kiss" he said quietly. Well, to me it made sense I guess. To share something and make a bond, what better than a kiss? It was understandable, now, why he was so nervous. I felt my cheeks tinged pink while I looked down. The idea of kissing Lin-san honestly didn't seem too bad, I wouldn't mind. But it was the fact that I didn't know if he thought the idea absurd. But then again, he was the one telling it to me, was he not?

"I'll do it" I said, determinedly as he was about to protest to the idea, if I didn't want to do it. His shock gaze made me slightly giggle.

"Really?" he asked, though in the dark I could slightly see a sprinkle of pink on his own cheeks. I smiled at him, giggling slightly as I nodded. It was nice seeing the true Lin-san, he'd always been so quiet and mysterious, but maybe someone just had to break his barriers. As he's breaking mine.

"Yeah, that is if you don't mind. You're going to be the one I'm bonded to after all. I think I already feel sorry for you, I do get into trouble an awful lot" I said teasingly, he smirked and chuckled slightly.

"I really don't think it'll be all that troublesome for me. Might be nice to get a heads up when you're in trouble" he said the same teasing tone that I used. I laughed slightly.

"When do you want to do it?" I asked him, he shrugged, obviously not caring.

"What about now?" I supplied, just wanting this to be over. He was slightly shocked, but nodded; I gave him a smile and pulled my chair over to his so that I was sitting in front of him.

I looked into his eyes and placed my hands on his biceps, it was slightly awkward, but that didn't mean that I wasn't going to like this. My heart was beating so fast and loud that I was sure he could hear it, my cheeks were almost a tomato red I was sure, and I was slightly scared with what he would see, but I was happy that I was going to be able to control this thing.

I sucked in a deep breath when his hands touched my face, cupping my cheeks, but to my delighted surprise, I couldn't feel any pain and I saw no flashes, I could only feel the crackling of electricity passing over my skin as his magic was being transferred into me. Maybe it was my power that I felt, I didn't know, but it felt good.

He stared into my eyes before I tilted my head slightly and then pressed my lips against his. The shock almost made me gasp, and while, with my eyes closed, I saw flashes of his life, and I had no doubt he saw flashes of mine, I could still concentrate of the feel of his lips on mine as they moved together.

I saw him standing at a funeral, it was raining, and I knew that it was Eugene's. The pain that he felt, but didn't show, as he placed his hand on a sobbing Naru's shoulder while Madoka cried into his chest. He had to be strong for them both.

I saw him trying to calm a raging Naru down, and then when Naru collapsed, Lin-san almost losing control because he couldn't lose Naru straight after he lost Gene, as he tried to pump his heart into working again.

I saw his version of when I almost broke the camera, his immediate thought of me. He thought I was pretty, pretty but completely stupid to be in there. He felt guilt for pushing me away when I offered to help him to the hospital.

I saw his anger, guilt and worry every time we went on a case and he knew I was suffering from my visions. He was upset when he heard that I was an orphan, but his respect and pride, knowing that I had been taking care of myself and could still smile.

I saw the first time he began to fall for me, the day that I yelled at him for hating the Japanese. I knew he knew that was the day I began falling for him, too.

I knew he saw the day I watched my dad die, and then the same thing with my sister and mother. He saw the day I was forced to look after myself, and how I felt so alone, having to struggle to make ends meet. He saw the day that I messed up and broke the camera, and then when I helped with the case. He saw that I began to feel like they were all my family, but that I truly wanted to get to know him. He saw the day I felt some pain at him saying he hated the Japanese, meaning that he hated me.

He saw the day that I confronted Naru and told him that I see Gene, the day before they went to England. He saw that I told him that I loved him, but him turning around and telling me that I truly loved Gene, that I was an idiot and a selfish bitch for not allowing his brother to move on. I yelled at him, saying that his brother can move on whenever he wants and that it was Gene's choice whether he wants to or not. He yelled back, saying Gene was only staying because I was too weak to be by myself and that when they come back I wasn't welcome.

He watched the day that I realised I loved neither of them, and that it was that day that Gene faded away, saying I should go back to SPR to tell his brother and to give him this letter.

He saw the day I entered the SPR office, and that I had to force my eyes away from his because I didn't want to give away that it was him that I loved.

We finally pulled away, breathing heavily as we rested our foreheads together. We stared into each other's eyes and I flushed under his intense, knowing gaze. Not helping it, I pressed my lips back to his, this time without the power of his to make me get lost in his memories. He seemed to happily kiss me back, our lips moving hungrily together with an outpour of emotions. One of his hands moved into my hair, while the other gripped my hip, while my hands wrapped around his neck and entered his extremely smooth hair. Not helping it, and just wanting to be closer, I stood up and placed a knee on either side of his legs so that I was straddling him in the chair. He wrapped his arm around my hips and pulled my body flush against his as we kissed greedily. His hands now gripped my hips as his tongue brushed against my bottom lip and I happily let him enter. Our tongue's fought for dominance, but I let him win.

"Ahem" the voice made me jump from Lin-san's lap and back onto my own chair as I cleared my throat awkwardly, turning I saw almost all of the SPR team there. My eyes widened slightly, and I looked up at Lin-san, seeing him look down, trying to hide a smirk into his tea. I quickly picked my own up and tried to drown myself in it as I took a large gulp.

"Well, at least we know where you two went" Naru said blankly, I blushed a very bright red as I managed to control my breathing as I took another sip. Ayako giggled, but Masako seemed almost relieved, probably happy I wasn't competition.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to bed alone" Bou-san teased, I was sure I was now inhumanly red as I sculled the rest of the cup before standing and making another one.

"Oh, I'll have a cup!"

"Me too!" came the call of everyone.

"Make it yourself!" I snapped as I sat back down next to Lin-san with my cup. They groaned.

"Mai, we've been missing your tea for two years. Ayako cannot make one to save her life!" Bou-san complained, though the rest nodded in agreement, even John, which surprised me. Her angered face made me laugh as she slapped Bou-san in the back of the head, making him stumble forward.

"I didn't see anyone else getting up to make some!" she yelled, I sighed, rolling my eyes I stood and made some, there was whooping noises as I grabbed cups and began making them tea. Once I finished though, I yawned and sighed.

"I'm going to bed. Night everyone" I motioned, my eyes slipping closed. Lin-san smiled at me, causing a very small blush while the others said good night as I walked back to Akiko's room. I took my gloves off as soon as I entered the room, taking the long sleeved extremely baggy shirt off as well, happy to sleep in my tank top and shorts now. I shoved them into my bag but as I stood I covered my mouth with my hand to stop the shock.

"You've been a naughty girl" I heard the words as I read them, just before I was slammed against the wall by an invisible force. I felt myself let out a shocked scream as I felt a blinding pain hit my stomach, looking down I saw the blood leave the knife wound. When I looked there was nothing there, no one holding the knife, but it was then ripped from my stomach.

"Mai!" I looked over, seeing Lin-san and the rest standing at the open doorway, but it was as if an invisible force was propelling them out. I felt tears leave my eyes before I felt hands reach around my ankles, I looked down to see nothing, but they were then pulled from under my feet. I looked over at the now open closet; glancing at my family I felt another scream leave my throat as I was dragged by nothing to the closet. I reached my hand out as the SPR gang tried to enter again. I screamed, tears leaving my eyes as I was dragged into the closet. As soon as I did, I blacked out.

Lin-san POV

Watching her be dragged into that closet, I felt my heart being ripped from my chest. As soon as the closet door was shut, the entity left and we were able to enter again. I sprinted over to the closet door and pulled it open, only to find nothing. Mai wasn't in there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me a long time to get this up, shit hit the fan and I'd lost my USB that I had everything on, and it was only until I went through the last laptop I had as I use my school laptop, that I found this. So I had to recheck and all that crap. Anyway, this is the last chapter! **

**On with it!**

Chapter three

Mai POV

When I woke up the first thing I felt was the feeling of fire ripping through my stomach. I looked down, the bleeding had stopped thankfully, but the pain made me cry out. I immediately noticed that the room was too big to be a closet.

'Mai, look for a way out, now!' the voice was so familiar that it made tears come into my eyes, but I listened to my sisters voice and painfully stood, noticing that I was in a dark room. I looked around, there were a few boxes and some things piled up along the walls. In all it was maybe seven feet tall and eight feet wide. I looked around, limping as I threw the boxes around, trying to find a door, I couldn't find one, but that was until I looked up. There was a trap door, and if I had to guess, I'd say it lead into the closet.

I screamed, trying to get them to find me. But with no luck. The padding around the room made me realise that the room had been sound-proofed. Damn them all to hell!

'Anya, please help me! I don't care if you have to let them see you, please help me!' I begged into my head. I then felt her spirit leave me and knew she would get help. I leaned and slid down the wall, hoping they'd find me before the ghost came back. It isn't the little girl, which is now more obvious than ever. It's the father. The father that murdered his own daughter, and I may be next.

Naru POV

It's just like Mai to get herself trapped on a bloody case! It's true that I'm mad at her, she was the reason my brother stayed attached to this world, but I understand that it was his choice. But it's no secret that I still care for her, more in a sisterly way than anything. She wormed her way into all of our hearts when she was younger; I just wasn't ready to accept that at the time.

"Naru, something's happening" ugh, stupid nickname. I looked over at Masako before feeling my jaw go slack as the electricity wavered and a transparent view of Mai stood before me. She was the same age and looked exactly like her, if not for the fact that she was wearing a white flowing dress that fell from under her bust.

"Mai?" Bou-san asked, but the Mai look-alike smiled and shook her head, no.

"My names Anya and I'm Mai's dead twin. Mai has kept a lot of secrets from you, maybe too much, but she isn't a bad person. She's a girl that is too afraid to deal with the things she's kept bottled up. She thinks of you all as her family, but was afraid to come back after her argument with Mr Tea-man" she giggled at her nickname for me and glanced over before her eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa, you look exactly like Gene" we all gaped at her words but she smirked and walked over to me.

"Don't be mad at her for too long, Gene is safe, in fact, I spend most of my time with him" she giggled and gave me a hug; I made a shocked choking sound. She was hugging me! How was she hugging me? She was dead! She shouldn't be able to touch me! What does she mean Gene is safe? He's dead! If he was safe he'd still be alive and we'd still be in England.

"Your brother told me to tell you that he loves you. In fact, his exact words were 'let that idiot scientist know that I love him, would you? And tell him to stop being an idiot and forgive Mai already, dick-weed'" she giggled and I couldn't help but let a real smile slip onto my feature. Yeah, that sounded like my brother. He was vulgar, annoying and always managed to mix an insult with a compliment.

"Now, you need to help, Mai. She's in a forgotten room. The ghost is gone now, but Mai can't fight a ghost like she can a real person. Take away the carpet in the closet, there's a trap door that no one knows about. She's in that room, but hurry, she may have lost too much blood already, she's surviving, but she's in pain" Lin-san didn't need to be told twice and immediately ripped open the door and began pulling at the carpet.

"Naru, I don't know you, but from what your brother's told me, you need to let your guard drop. You won't be happy until you do. No one will judge you, no one will hurt you. You can keep your control while letting your emotions free. You're strong enough to do that" Anya whispered, and I now noticed that she was almost completely corporeal. I looked at her and sighed, feeling my façade drop to show my worry and concern. She smiled at me and nodded in encouragement and happiness. She was like Mai in so many ways.

"Lin-san!" someone screamed and I knew it was Mai. I raced over to the cupboard.

"We need someone down here, I think he's coming back" Mai yelled and we could hear the fear in her voice.

"It's okay, Mai, we'll get you out of there" I couldn't help than to say.

"Tell me I'm dreaming. That so wasn't Naru giving me comfort. Hell just froze over" she said to herself, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Shut up and stop being an idiot" I replied.

"Yeah, that was Naru" she said to herself in confirmation while I shook my head in exasperation.

"Are you able to stand?" Lin-san questioned, I heard her grunt.

"Mai, grab my arm" he instructed, laying on his stomach and reaching down, she screamed out as he pulled her up. As soon as she was up we pulled her away from the closet and slammed the door closed. She panted as she sat, leaning against a bed railing as she looked up at her sister who knelt beside her. Mai had tears streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around her sisters neck.

"Looking heavenly, sis" Anya joked, making Mai scoff into laughter. She pulled back and teasingly smirked at her, gently wiping the tears of sadness and pain from her cheeks.

"That makes one of us" Anya laughed before Mai gave her a reproachful look.

"I thought you told me you moved on" Mai said, pain entering her voice.

"I did, but I can still communicate with you. Telepathic bond and all" Anya said, rolling her eyes as if she hated the fact. There was something that she wasn't telling Mai though, Mai gets the same look in her eyes. They truly were a spitting image. If their hair was the same length you honestly wouldn't see one difference between them.

"It's coming back, Mai. You know what you have to do" Anya said, giving Mai a pointed look that she looked away from. Mai nodded, though she didn't look happy about it. Anya helped her sister up and they both stood in the middle of the room with clasped hands. Their eyes changed colour to a bright red, and an invisible wind pushed us all against the wall as they began chanting in a language even I didn't understand. I struggled to move my limbs, this feeling being foreign to me, but found that I couldn't even twitch a finger, being helpless against the wall.

"I give summons to the moon, guide them through the dark. I give summons to the sun, chase away their fears. I give summons to water, wash away all of the sins performed in this house. I give summons to the air; blow away all their bad emotions. I give summons to our souls, guide the spirits within this house to the light and give them away. O thánatos den gno̱rízei sýnora" their voices were ominously eerie, holding a strength to it that was stronger than even I have heard. A bright light exploded through the room, and we heard a shriek of pain before it faded away into nothing, and the two girls stood alone in the centre of the room. The invisible force that kept us up disappeared and we stumbled while Mai, from lack of energy, dropped to the floor. Anya smiled and held her face, pulling it up and pushing all the hair away from Mai's face while we stared in awe.

"They're gone. He's moved on" Mai said, sounding completely exhausted, but with a smile on her face. She then gasped in pain and clutched her stomach and her sister watched on in worry.

"Call an ambulance, quick!" Anya yelled, and I immediately pulled my phone out and dialled the number as I watched Mai fall back, her eyes rolling into her head as she did. Oh god please let her be safe.

Mai POV

I groaned as I woke up, blinking the bright light from my eyes as they watered.

"Mai?" the voice made me look over, seeing her face made memories flutter before my eyes as, not caring about the pain, I jumped up and leaped at her. She gave a small squeal of shock, and I heard others reprimand me, but I didn't listen as I hugged my sister for all I was worth.

"Mai, calm it, would you?" the other voice made me look up in shock, seeing someone I never thought I would outside the realm of dreams.

"G-gene?" he smiled that smile that Naru would never give. I felt tears fall from my eyes as I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him.

"How? Why? When?" I stuttered out as I sat back on the bed, Naru came over and smiled, I think that shocked me more than Gene, before he sat next to me and gave me a one armed hug.

"I'm glad you're awake, but that's exactly what I want to know" he said as he sat next to me, staring at his brother and my sister in expectation.

"Well, you see, the 'ghost' of us that you were seeing may have been astral projections" my sister said sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck.

"No, I-I saw you die. He stabbed you right in front of me. You had no pulse!" I yelled in objection, feeling more tears fall from my eyes.

"What you saw was something that only psychics can do. It's called Astral Death. The spirit can stay on the astral plane while its body heals, and then enter the body again when it knows it's ready" Anya said and I shook my head, denying it as I wiped my tears away. I get that I didn't know much about the paranormal, but surely Naru or I would've heard about this. And by Naru's confused look he was just as clueless as I to that subject.

"What about you, Gene? How are you here? We pulled you out of the water. You really were dead" Naru said and Gene nodded.

"It was a body double Anya had used that you guys pulled out of the water" he said with a shrug. Another power that Anya had, she could basically make a clone of someone. I felt myself shake my head in response, putting my head in my hands.

"Mai?" Anya questioned and I stood, noticing I was in sweats and a tank top; I simply grabbed a jumper and left the room. This was too much. My dead sister was alive, and Gene was also alive. I stopped finally after maybe five minutes of walking, briefly noting that I was in a hospital, before I stopped and broke down crying. It must be really late because nobody was around, not even nurses. I felt someone walk up to my crouched position on the ground and kneel next to me, but as soon as he put his arms around me I knew that it was Lin-san. I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I struggled to stop the sobs that were breaking through.

"It is okay, Mai" he whispered as he sat on the floor, pulling me onto his lap so that I sat on his thighs as I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and I silently thank him for the comfort. When I finally stopped crying I sat back and looked up at him, wiping at my face in slight embarrassment.

"I can't believe they kept that hidden from me. Years I thought my sister was dead. I thought I was alone!" I whimpered, he looked at me and nodded, he didn't seem to understand it either. I knew that he and Gene had been close and wondered if he too felt betrayal.

"But they're here. That's all that should matter. They're here and they're alive" he said and I couldn't help but smile and nod.

"You're right, they're here. I'm still pissed at them, but they're both alive" I said, Lin-san smiled and cupped my cheeks, I immediately knew what he wanted and bent down, pressing my lips to his in a soft yet passionate kiss. We pulled away and I sighed, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Mai, when you finally leave this place, would you go on a date with me?" he asked and I felt my face light up as I giggled and nodded.

"I'd want nothing more" I told him.

"So, how long have Naru and Masako been going out?" I giggled, making him laugh.

"About a week now" Lin-san said, making me snicker before we kissed again. It hurt that my sister and Gene had lied to us, making us think they were dead, but I knew for a fact that they did what they think was right. And I'm nothing but hopeful, besides, I've never been able to stay mad at them for too long.

Yeah, things are definitely going to be good. Naru seems to be nice to me, he even gave me a smile, Gene and Anya are alive and well, and I got my prince charming. My family is back, and I feel, as corny as it sounds, complete. Maybe there will be struggles in the future, and there may be more secrets to reveal, but I know they won't leave me. I love them all, and I know they love me.

**So, this is the end of the last chapter. I don't like leaving stories on a sad note, so it is probably really cheesy with the way I ended it XD**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
